dwywfandomcom-20200214-history
Iona
Iona is a character in the Do-Whatever-You-Want RP. She is quite lazy and sarcastic, but can sometimes be hilarious. Her main mission at the very beginning of the RP was to find Potter and Raphael, but it seems like abut halfway through the RP she forgets this mission. Iona's life as Detective XP It is revealed in the RP that she is a former world class detective when she arrests Adelaide. She was known as Detective XP, and was extremely famous and serious about her work. It turns out she quit because she got bored of her job! Relationships With Other Characters AJ Iona and AJ are relatively good friends/acquaintances with each other. She first met AJ in the Bouncing Balls Realm. Reddy Iona and Reddy are friends/acquaintances. At one point, however, Reddy reports Iona to the Paris Police Department, and she gets cornered by Inspector Vergier. Later on, however, Reddy makes it up to Iona by stopping Napoleon from getting away with the Legendary Piece of Paper. Phantom R Iona thinks of Phantom R as a legendary superhero. She first meets him when he tries to steal the Mona Lisa. Not long after, in the Temple Run Realm, Iona gets tired from running after barely doing any, and Phantom R has to carry her. Cleaner Lady Iona meets the Cleaner Lady very early in the RP, when she is walking along corridors looking for Raphael and Potter. The Cleaner Lady offers to help Iona look for them, and sticks with her the full way. Potter Potter appears in the very beginning of the RP. He is with Iona, but soon disappears, causing Iona to go and look for him. Zain TBAS Napoleon Iona can't stand Napoleon, just like everybody else. She plans to defeat him. Old Lady/Adelaide Iona used to think of the Old Lady as a mean, stuck-up loser. They did not get along in the slightest, and Iona would often annoy her on purpose, and got hit by her handbag. When Iona found out that the Old Lady was actually Adeleide, one of the most famous French thieves, she immediately revealed to be Detective XP, much to Phantom R's enjoyment, and arrested her. Quotes ''Iona: *screams at the top of her voice* WHAT IS GOING ON???????'' (Everybody freezes and looks at her) ''Iona: Thank you. Now what is--'' ''Announcer: GET NINJA-IDIOT POTTER AND EATING-MORON ZAIN!!!!!!!!!'' (Crowd run off) ''Iona: URGH....'' ''- At the TV Show Realm, unaware of what is happening.'' ''Potter: It's time to leave Iona. *starts to pull her away from Raphael*'' ''Iona: WAIT!!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!! '' ''Raphael: *whispers to Potter* Take her to that mill across the road, always shuts her up.'' ''Potter: Tough, we're going to the "mill". '' ''Iona: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE MILL!!!!!!!! '' ''Potter: Why not?'' ''-At Raphael's Sledgehammer Company, Raphael and Potter's attempt to get Iona to leave by threatening to take her to the mill.'' Iona: *grabs Zain* Don't go over there! That Toad looks suspicious..... Evil Toad: Would you like a cookie? *holds very strange looking cookies out to Iona and Zain* Iona: NO!!! I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR EVIL TRICKS!!!!!!!! ''-At Mario World Realm, after meeting an Evil Toad.'' ''Iona: *feather dusters wave in her face* Please get your duster of feathers out of my face. -_-'' ''- At Bob's challenge, to the Cleaner Lady.'' ''Iona: It looks dangerous....'' ''Phantom R: AND THE REST OF THEM WEREN'T?????'' ''Iona: Keep your temper.'' ''-At Luther's challenge, after first examining it.'' Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Iona123's Characters Category:Main Characters